<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity by Jefasari (Tanark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840191">Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari'>Jefasari (Tanark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaeji are flustered, F/F, Lia is the only helpful one, Ryujin is over it and flustered, Yuna asks about sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she's the baby of the team and it's not like she needs the information immediately, but...why are they so useless when it comes to a proper talk about sex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eheheheh<br/>Maknae always have a rather clear vibe with the older members to me and Yuna is so<br/>Cause she's cute to them and she relies on them sincerely, you can tell, but she also gets so annoyed cause they laugh<br/>Plus how often she hits Chaeryeong like girl chill XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unnie?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>She might get deafened by the scream that's about to come but-</p><p>"What is sex like?"</p><p>She flinches when Chaeryeong practically seizes up and drops her phone and water bottle, crossing her arms over herself.</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>Yuna sighs, kicking one of the pillows from the couch.</p><p>"I-th-why are you asking <em>me</em>? Wh-why <em>now</em>, what's-I don't-Y-Yuna, <em>please</em> don't t-tell me-"</p><p>Chaeryeong is a shade of red she's never seen and that's when Yeji pokes her head into the living room.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"U-unnie, s-I think-"</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>"I just asked <em>one</em> question, I-"</p><p>"But <em>that</em> is not someth-"</p><p>"I asked her what the deal with sex is!" Yuna shouts. Chaeryeong scrambles to cover her own ears, whining and shaking her head as she hurries past Yeji. Their leader's eyes go wide and she enters the room fully, stiff.</p><p>"Wh-Yuna, why are you ask-tha-I don't...um, why? Do you need-is there someo-ah, I didn't think this would be so soon, r-"</p><p>"I don't have anyone like that, unnie, gosh," Yuna huffs, her own cheeks warming. "I'm just curious about it and I can't really ask anyone else without it being <em>more</em> awkward."</p><p>They really ought to tell her, because living with them means she sees it all the time, in a way. Not the actual sex, ew, but the...intimacy. They're all close, but it's a bit different. She sees it in the covert kisses Chaeryeong and Ryujin give each other when they think it won't be noticed, the way Yeji smiles and tries to help Jisu with every other task, the way Jisu loves to bake for them all but leans towards using white chocolate, Yeji's favorite, Chaeryeong's enthusiasm whenever Ryujin does anything cute, Yeji being clingy and touchy with Jisu, the way Ryujin actually listens when Chaeryeong scolds her.</p><p>She sees and unfortunately hears the less appropriate stuff as well, though rarely: like today, when Ryujin kept scanning Chaeryeong's outfit at every chance, how she stood behind her in the elevator and held her by the waist, clearly liking the open stomach cut: how Jisu would do a little move with her eyebrows and Yeji would grow flustered, concede in whatever argument they were having: how Chaeryeong could whisper things to Ryujin that would make them both blush: how Jisu would have little marks showing on her collarbone: how she once heard Chaeryeong-god, she hates that memory-breathlessly call for Ryujin (and she's <em>certain</em> they were right next to each other): catching the older two coming out of the shower together: the younger couple almost making out in front of them all the first time they got drunk-the list is <em>long</em> and Yuna is just tired of being left out, in a way.</p><p>"Ah...well, okay. Um, so...so when you're with...a person that you like for a while, and then you...and then you feel...um...well you'll have to-you <em>should</em>-go on dates and kiss them and touch <em>normally</em> first just to see if...ah, you uh, like...them around you? Because...and then..."</p><p>She looks over at Chaeryeong, who shrugs.</p><p>"I mean-I mean you have to start with knowing the other person and just seeing if...i-if your...body...uh..."</p><p>Her ears are red again and Yeji nods, turning to Yuna and then back to Chaeryeong to avoid having to elaborate.</p><p>"I know <em>that</em>, but what-what am I supposed to feel? How do I know it's not just like...like what if-"</p><p>The beeping of the door sends Chaeryeong scrambling towards it as Yeji looks around, hesitant.</p><p>"Ah, m-maybe Jisu can tell you, or, um...haven't you tried looking things up on the internet?"</p><p>"Unnie...really, the internet is so much though and a lot of it is fake...I know you all are doing something right, you're happy," Yuna protests. Jisu calls their arrival out as Chaeryeong hurries to help Ryujin with the groceries, whispering. The middle girl stops suddenly, looking towards the den with a container of kimchi in one hand and concern on her face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Wait, what is this?" Jisu questions. Yeji stands and explains in a whisper and Yuna rolls her eyes. "Really?"</p><p>"It's not-they're making it a big deal, I just asked."</p><p>"Yuna, you r-I-but <em>why?</em>"</p><p>Jisu laughs at her girlfriend's expression and Yuna thinks she's much too cute to be perverted.</p><p>"Ah, okay. Curiosity, then. What do you want to know?"</p><p>Yuna reels back a little as Jisu crashes on the couch next to her, still smiling.</p><p>"I-you're actually going to answer my questions? Unlike these useless unnies?"</p><p>She gets a few shouts of irritation and one of embarrassment as Chaeryeong holds onto Ryujin like a koala. Yeji shuffles back and darts to her room, slowly followed by the younger two.</p><p>"Yes, yes. I can't answer all your questions about boys, because...but I know some things. What are you thinking about? Don't do anything until you're old enough," she says suddenly. Yuna nods immediately, surprised at the seriousness.</p><p>"I...yeah, but...did you and unnie...and Chae and Ryujin unnie..."</p><p>"That's a-well Yeji and I are older now and the other two...we made sure they weren't doing anything crazy. We weren't <em>there</em> or anything, but you've seen how shy they get with each other-they aren't going to hurt each other. I'm more worried about you because, well, there's no one in the group for you to date and other idols are tricky. Plus, boys in general. Boys?"</p><p>It's suddenly a question and Yuna shrugs.</p><p>"Have you ever seen one naked?"</p><p>
  <em>"Unnie!"</em>
</p><p>"What? You've seen us naked and other girls, surely, and you can't know until you see-"</p><p>"Ahhhh, okay I-I've seen a bit but I don't-I'm not trying to do anything right <em>now</em>," she stressed. "Ew. I just-I don't know all of this stuff and I don't want to text my mom...and I want to know it before-anything, so...why not now?"</p><p>Jisu tilts her head back and forth before she shrugs.</p><p>"Okay. Well, I guess I can cover some basics? Like, condoms and lube-do you know what those are?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good. The most important thing is making sure both you and the person you do it with are comfortable, ready. With your emotions and your body, like don't try when you have a stomachache or are on your period. It's going to be a little awkward, because...well even if one of you has done it and the other hasn't, they're...touching someone else can make you nervous. And it should, because you should be careful. Don't drink before, or eat anything weird, or...we have to-we wear nails and makeup and that stuff, you know, and you want to take it all off before you do that. Yeah?"</p><p>Yuna nods.</p><p>"Okay. Have you ever kissed anyone?"</p><p>Shyly, Yuna shakes her head. Jisu taps the couch with one hand, making a face.</p><p>"Then I can't teach you all this and have you get ahead of yourself, can I?"</p><p>"Unnie! Who am I going to kiss, huh? You're all taken and I'm-should I get into a scandal already?"</p><p>"Well I don't-get Chaeryeong to do it! Doesn't she owe you a favor?"</p><p>Yuna storms off and Jisu fans herself, warm. The youngest rounds the corner, clearing her throat, and Jisu frowns. She was kidding. Mostly. Chaeryeong wouldn't...Yuna knew that, right?</p><p>She gets up when Yuna pounds on the door, realizing that Ryujin went in with her-</p><p>"Chaeryeong unnie, Jisu unnie told me I have to kiss you to learn about sex and I need permission from you and Ryujin unnie-"</p><p>"Yuna!"</p><p>"She <em>what?!"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ends rather abruptly for my tastes but I'm not going into a full sex talk here so<br/>Let's chat on Twitter &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>